


Caught

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a sexy night of overdue fun, Ymir and Krista forget their most important rule. Do not stay in the same bed for the night, especially naked. What will they do when morning rolls around and everyone sees them in the most compromising position?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is a requested story by Aleezasexy. I apologise if this isn’t what you had expected, but I hope you enjoy it ^^ and for everyone else, hope you enjoy it too.

Krista and Ymir stumbled into the room they shared with the other girls, lips and tongues hungrily moving together, hands roaming and tearing clothes off. Ymir grunted while Krista uttered soft gasps and moans. Together they moved through the room, articles of clothing falling in a trail behind them.

After training everyone had gone to shower and clean up before dinner, but Ymir and Krista had stayed behind to catch up on some intimacy. Having sex in the shower room was too risky so they hurried back to their dorm and moulded to each other before the door had even been opened.

When they reached Ymir's bed the brunette shoved Krista down onto it and quickly climbed on top of her. She resumed their soul-searing kiss and slid a hand over Krista's stomach. The skin was smooth and warm to the touch, making them both moan when Ymir lay down and covered Krista's naked skin with her own.

Ymir moved her thigh between Krista's and roughly pressed against her heated centre, feeling how incredibly wet she already was.

"Ymir!" Krista moaned loudly and raked her nails down her lover's back, making Ymir shudder and growl in pleasure.

Ymir moved her lips to Krista's neck and started biting and sucking the skin while slowly rocking her body against her. The blonde cried out in pleasure and squeezed Ymir's thigh between her own, keeping it there.

"Ymir..." Krista whined hotly. Her heart was pounding and her skin tingled.

"What do you want, my little Krista?" Ymir husked and ran her tongue over Krista's collar bone.

"Ymir..." Ymir arched into her, pressing harder. Krista's eyes were shut tight and she struggled to remember what she was trying to say. After a moment of gasps, she recalled what she had wanted to say and released a deep moan. "Fuck me, Ymir. Tonight you can fuck me."

Ymir paused from where she had been sucking onto Krista's nipple and moved up to look into her smaller lover's face.

"Say that again." She commanded fiercely, pupils dilated and heart pounding.

"Ymiiiir, fuck me." Ymir felt her stomach tighten as a wave of arousal swept down her spine. Holy fuck, Krista was sexy when she said that.

Krista squirmed under Ymir's body, begging her lover to move again.

"How do you want me to fuck you?" Ymir asked her dazed lover, lips gently brushing against her small ear.

Krista shivered violently and dug her nails into Ymir's lower back. Her arms were too short to reach her ass, which was such a shame because Ymir had a really nice, firm ass.

The blonde swallowed and opened her eyes. She met Ymir's equally lustful gaze and took a breath. "Fuck me hard and make me scream your name."

Ymir moaned, unable to hide the absolute pleasure she felt at just the words alone. "As you wish." She said and latched back onto one nipple and caught the other between her thumb and forefinger and gently tweaked it. Her tongue expertly flicked over Krista's other peak, earning more and more moans from Krista's open mouth. "I'm going to make you come so hard you won't be able to move afterwards." Ymir said confidently and suddenly thrust two fingers into her squirming lover.

Krista cried out and arched into Ymir's body.

"Oh god, Ymir!"

Ymir grinned and slowly slid down Krista's body, trailing her lips and tongue across the slick, hot skin, never ceasing the rhythmic thrusts of her fingers into Krista. She didn't stop until her cheek grazed against Krista's inner thigh. The brunette looked up to watch Krista's reaction as she moved forward and covered Krista with her mouth.

The sudden heat, and then the flicker of a tongue over her most sensitive bud, coupled with the wonderful grazing of Ymir's fingers made Krista moan loudly, deeply, and grab at the blanket to either side of her body. She arched her back, willing more of herself against her lover's expertise.

"Come for me." Ymir breathed during a pause. The brush of hot air against her slick folds caused Krista to shudder, suck in a deep breath and clench tightly around Ymir's fingers as she came; tensing for a long while, and then slowly her body relaxed back onto the bed and Ymir crawled back up to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

"So?" Ymir asked softly against her lips.

"Mm, that was amazing." Krista responded in an orgasmic haze. "So amazing..."

Ymir chuckled in satisfaction and flipped onto her back with Krista draped over her front.

"No, you... Ymir, what about you?" Krista mumbled, eyes already heavy and voice barely a whisper. "You need release too."

Ymir smirked and placed a kiss against Krista's temple. "I came when you did." She answered and wrapped her arms around Krista's limp body. The blonde really couldn't move much and just lay there on top of Ymir. "That was amazing." Ymir said dazedly, feeling her own body grow heavy with sleep. "I love you." She uttered and closed her eyes.

Krista managed to snuggle up closer to her and buried her face against her neck. "I love you too." She replied.

They both fell asleep together, sweat slicked, exhausted, but well sated and content.

XxX

Soft whispers broke Krista from a wonderful sleep. It took a moment for her to properly wake and decipher what was going on. The warm and firm body of Ymir lifted her slightly as the brunette breathed, though the rhythm wasn't calm and even enough for her to still be asleep.

Krista furrowed her brows and finally properly heard the whispers around her.

"I always suspected them."

"How long do you think they've been together?"

"I think they just fuck."

"I think they're cute."

"Sasha, Ymir can't be cute."

"But they seem too in love to just fuck, Mikasa!"

"Alright, this is getting disturbing. Someone wake the happy couple to get themselves decent."

"Aww Annie, do we have to?"

"Yes Sasha. You can do it since you find them so cute."

There was a sad sigh and then a shuffle of feet.

Krista felt her heart drop and her body tense. Shit. They had fallen asleep together in Ymir's bed, naked and entangled. It was a rule that they tried to hide their escapades from the others, but last night they had completely forgotten.

Arms tightened around Krista and she squeaked in surprise when Ymir sat up and growled. "Can the audience please leave? I'm trying to enjoy my morning here." She shot angrily at the group.

"There's a rule of no fucking." Annie commented, arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't care. Piss off. We can't even get dressed with all of you ogling us, anyway."

Annie rolled her eyes and left the dorm with the rest following after, staring at the naked couple until only Sasha remained.

"I... Um..." Sasha looked at the ground nervously.

"Yes?" Ymir hissed in annoyance, just wanting everyone to leave them alone so that she could cuddle with Krista some more.

"C-congratulations!" Sasha exclaimed. "I think you two are perfect for each other!" And then she hurried out and slammed the door shut.

"Oh my God." Krista mumbled in horror. "They saw us. We forgot." She trembled in fear and curled in Ymir's lap.

"Calm down." Ymir rested back down and kept her arms around her frightened lover. "If anyone says anything I'll beat the crap out of them." She announced with a glare up at the ceiling.

"How will I face them?"

"With your head held high."

"How?" Krista trembled even more.

"Because you got the best action of your life last night and most people here are pathetic virgins."

Krista calmed. "Doesn't really make me feel better."

"Didn't know what else to say."

Krista giggled. "We might as well get up in case someone tells Keith or something and he comes to find us." Krista lifted herself and peeled her skin off of Ymir's. The loss of contact almost hurt.

She hopped out of bed and wobbled over to her own bed where she rummaged in her drawer for clean clothes.

"You know, you have the cutest ass." Ymir commented from the bed. Krista turned with a smile. "And really nice tits." The blonde blushed fiercely and turned away from her smirking lover to dress.

Once dressed she went over to Ymir's drawer and pulled some clothes out for her lover. "Get dressed, you dirty charmer." She tossed the clothes at Ymir who caught them in one hand and chuckled.

"Okay, shorty." The brunette slipped out of bed and started getting dressed. She had her back to Krista and once her pants were on, Krista paused to stare at her lover's lean, muscled back, and shivered.

Ymir was so devastatingly sexy.

"Getting hot for me already?" Ymir asked, having turned around to retrieve her shirt from the bed and noticed Krista's flushed face and glazed eyes. 

"Yes." Krista breathed, unable to say anything else.

Ymir only chuckled as she finished dressing and grabbed Krista's hand. She pulled the smaller girl against her front and leaned down to give her a toe curling kiss before letting her go and heading for the door. "I'm going to take a piss. I'll meet you for breakfast."

"Okay." Krista called after her and traced a finger over her still tingling lips. Damn, Ymir was a good kisser.

Krista shook herself out of her daze and hurried over to the mess hall before those that had seen them assumed they had started going at it again. She was still unsure how she was going to face them all after being seen like that, and blushed heavily after entering the room and noticing a number of eyes watching her.

Krista kept her head down, cheeks crimson, and went to the table occupied my Mikasa, Sasha, Armin and Eren.

"Hey." She greeted softly and sat down, not meeting any of their eyes.

"Hey Krista!" Sasha greeted cheerfully, easing Krista some that she was able to lift her head and offer the goofy girl a small smile. "Where's Ymir?"

The mention of her lover – or menacing friend to most, at least until that morning – made Krista blush and look down at her lap.

"I... I..." Krista tried to formulate a response in her embarrassment, but struggled.

Sasha just waited patiently with an expectant smile. Mikasa was ignoring them in favour of making sure Eren, who was distracted by glaring at Jean, ate properly and didn't suddenly choke. Armin glanced nervously from Eren to Jean, too occupied in his worry for Eren to notice Krista at all, which relieved the blonde.

Krista looked up at the whispered mention of her name somewhere and caught some of the guys grinning over at her. Had word spread to there already? She sunk in her seat and wished she could turn invisible or just crawl under the table.

Just then the door to the mess hall opened and Ymir stepped in. The guys all turned to her and suddenly started whistling and shouting obscenities. The brunette was startled at first and froze at the door, but then she broke out into a devilish smirk and laughed along with them. She took their congratulations and envy with pride, sauntered over to Krista and then sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, failing to realize Krista's terror widened eyes and painfully red face.

When she did notice, however, she pulled her arm away and sent a glare over to the remaining bunch that were still laughing and joking, effectively silencing them.

Krista couldn't handle the stares she was receiving and quickly fled the mess hall, hands covering her face in her embarrassment.

Ymir grit her teeth and followed after her. It wasn't a problem for her that everyone found out, she was actually proud of them knowing that Krista belonged to her, but her smaller lover obviously couldn't handle the attention.

When Ymir stepped out she noticed that it was warm out, the sky was blue and a gentle breeze cooled off most of the sun. The day seemed perfect.

"Krista?" Ymir called out and looked around the mess hall. She wasn't anywhere there so she walked around the building and checked by the trees. Sure enough she found Krista sitting at the foot of a tree, legs pulled up to her chest and face hidden. "Krista." Ymir sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's not that bad, really."

"Everyone was staring at me. I didn't want anyone to know. I can never look at them without embarrassment again." Krista said miserably.

Ymir huffed. "Are you ashamed of me or something?"

"No," Krista sniffed. "I wanted what we have to stay special, away from prying eyes. I want you completely to myself. But now that’s ruined and everyone knows."

Ymir's deep frown melted into a smile and she dropped down next to the blonde. Krista climbed onto her lap and buried her face against her neck.

"We'll make something up. Like you had a nightmare or something and snuck into my bed."

"Naked?"

"Hell yeah! We can sleep naked if we want to."

"All curled up against each other?"

Ymir released a hot breath of air and snorted. "Okay, yeah, it's pretty obvious that we fucked. Give me a day and I'll make everyone forget."

Krista giggled. "Resorting to violence won't help."

"Always has for me."

"It'll die down eventually." Krista pressed a kiss to Ymir's throat and ran her hand through unruly brown hair. "I love you weather everyone knows or not."

Ymir smiled genuinely but quirked an eyebrow. “And that sudden change of heart?”

Krista sighed. “Maybe if I tell myself that it’ll blow over soon I’ll believe it.”

“Whatever happens, Krista, I’m here for you. I’m not the best with emotions and stuff but I’ll try for you.” She leaned down to kiss Krista lovingly on the lips. "Tell no one that I'm a softie with you though."

"My lips are sealed. Promise."

Ymir grinned. "They're sealed alright." To emphasise her words she captured Krista's lips again and started a long, slow kiss of affection.

Hiding a distance away in a bush, someone with light brown hair watched with a smile. "Awww, they're so cute." The person took a bite out of a stolen cooked potato, gave the couple one last glance and then left them to their privacy.


End file.
